


Happy Christmas (10 years later)

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Future Fic, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas day in the Payne-Malik household in 2025.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas (10 years later)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post but I had a lot of trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with these boys. After spending a wonderful Christmas with my family I was hit with inspiration.

 

            “Okay that’s the last present,” Liam said placing the final parcel under the tree. “Are the kids asleep?”

            “Yup sleeping like angels,” Zayn said looking exhausted. “For once.”

            “Well they want to be good for Santa.”

            Zayn rolled his eyes he had been hearing about being good for Santa for the past month. He was over it. Grabbing Liam’s hand, Zayn pulled him towards the bedroom. “So have you been naughty or nice this year?”

            Liam saw the heat in Zayn’s eyes. The same was reflected in his own. Having a two and four year old in the house didn’t leave much time for them and it had been a while since they were able to do anything more than a quick hand or blow job.

            “Oh I’ve been very very naughty,” Liam said, pulling Zayn into a passionate kiss as they tumbled into the bedroom.

            “Tsk tsk,” Zayn said pushing Liam onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “Guess I’ll have to punish you.”

            “Oh please don’t.” Liam tried to sounds scared but it came out as more of a moan since Zayn had bit down on his nipple. Just as Zayn began skimming down his chest Liam let out a big yawn. Zayn popped back up.

            “You’re tired,” he stated before rearranging them into a more conservative position.

            “I’m fine you can keep going,” Liam yawned.

            “No you’re exhausted babe. You’ve been going non-stop getting ready for Christmas and everything.

            “I know. I’m sorry.”

            Zayn kissed Liam deeply before turning him around to be the little spoon. “It’s okay darling. I’m tried to. We’ll try again another time.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            As Liam drifted off to sleep he wondered how he got to be so lucky.

 

 

            In 2017 One Direction returned with a huge world tour releasing an album later that year. They did a smaller tour for that album in 2018 before taking a small break. They released their biggest and final album in 2019, doing a huge farewell tour in 2020. Zayn had released his solo album in late 2016 and also spent time in 2017 promoting and performing. He released another album in 2018 and toured for it in 2019. Upon learning that One Direction was breaking up for good Zayn decided to stop his singing career as well in order to focus on the family he wanted to have with Liam.

            They got married in 2018 in a small ceremony with just their family in friends. Surprising most, they got married before Louis and Harry. Not to be outdone though Louis (who was Liam’s best man) proposed to Harry during his speech (Liam gave him permission). They got married the following year and had a wedding that rivaled Kim and Kanye’s. After One Direction’s farewell tour in 2020 Louis and Harry adopted a one year old girl named Emma. Seeing Emma got Liam and Zayn thinking and a year later they were welcoming their son Tauseef into the world. Doniya had agreed to be their surrogate with Liam’s sperm. Two years later Nicola agreed to be a surrogate with Zayn’s sperm and they were given Simah.

            Now in 2025 Tauseef was four, Simah was two, Emma was six, and she gained a younger brother and sister, twins Eric and Erica who were three. After the breakup Harry decided to try a solo career being managed under Louis and his label. He’s had a few hits but nothing like the fame he enjoyed while being in One Direction, which is fine. Louis’s label really took off though and now sporting some of the UK’s biggest stars, including Niall Horan. While his bandmates chose the domestic life Niall became a British rock star. Traveling and performing all over the world. And while he still missed his band being in the spotlight had it perks. Zayn and Liam didn’t mind not being in the spotlight anymore though. They enjoyed their quiet domestic life with their kids.

            Who were currently waking Liam up at 6am to open presents.

 

 

            “Daddy, Daddy wake up Santa came.”

            Liam opened his eyes to see an excited Tauseef standing with his sleepy sister. “What time is it?” Liam asked rubbing his eyes and checking the clock.

            “It’s six.”

            “What’s going on?” Zayn asked appearing from behind Liam.

            “It’s time to open presents Abba.”

            “Presents,” Simah yawned.

            “Not now little man,” Zayn yawned rolling over. “Go back to sleep.”

            Because Zayn rolled over he didn’t see the lip quiver or the big eyes fill with tears. Liam was going to have to act quickly or they would have a full tantrum on their hands.

            “It’s a little early babe,” Liam said placing a soothing arm on Tauseef. “We’ll open presents at eight okay. Why don’t you watch cartoons till then?

            Being given a definite time Tauseef brightened. “Okay. Simah let’s go watch cartoons.” The two disappeared and Liam rolled over to cuddle his husband.

            “Do you think they’ll actually stay down there for two hours?” Zayn grumbled.

            “Hopefully.”   

           

 

            And they did. But at exactly 8am Tauseef and Simah were back waking up Liam and Zayn. This time they did get up and followed their excited kids downstairs where a mountain of presents sat under the tree.

            “Let Daddy and Abba make tea and then we can get started okay?” Liam said following Zayn into the kitchen. Putting the kettle on Liam and Zayn tried to pay attention as Tauseef and Simah talked about Santa and what they hoped to get.

            Finally the tea was ready and the group made their way to tree. There everyone took a seat and Tauseef grabbed a present marked for him. Unfortunately Simah’s reading wasn’t that strong so she just stared at the boxes.

            “Here Simah this has your name,” Tauseef said handing Simah a present.

            “Who are they from?” Zayn looking at the tags.

            “Santa,” Tauseef answered.

            “Santa!” Simah squealed.  

            “Okay go,” Liam said.

            On the signal Tauseef tore into his present, Simah getting some help from Zayn. Santa gave toys while Daddy and Abba gave clothes and other accessories.

            “I think that’s it,” Tauseef announced looking at the toys he was given.

                “Oh no there should be two more presents under there for you guys,” Zayn said smiling. Hearing this Tauseef began throwing toys to get further under the tree. “Tauseef careful!” Zayn leaned down to pick up Simah so she wasn’t accidently hit. At his warning though Tauseef apologized and carefully picked through the toys to reach the four wrapped presents in the back that had his and Simah’s name on it.

            “They’re from Uncle Niall and Uncle Louis and Uncle Harry!” Tauseef exclaimed bringing the presents out.

            “Uncle Niall! Uncle Niall!” Simah giggled squirming in Zayn’s lap.

            “Okay we’ll open Uncle Niall’s first,” Liam said taking the designated present from Tauseef. “Okay go.”

            Tauseef tore into his present to reveal the Hess Truck of the year. Tauseef cheered and began rambling about how cool the truck with the detachable helicopter was. Niall had been buying Tauseef Hess Trucks since the boy was born. The first one was bought in a US airport as a last minute gift but since Tauseef was so taken with it, and with anything American really, it became a tradition.

            “Let’s send a thank you to Niall,” Liam said picking up his phone. He then recorded Tauseef saying thank you and holding up his truck. He quickly sent it to Niall who he knew wasn’t up yet. “Okay Simah your turn.”

            With the help of Zayn Simah torn into her gift to show soft doll that seemed to be from Africa. Liam took a video of her saying thank you as well. Then it was time for Harry and Louis’ gift. The Tomlinson’s got Tauseef and Simah designer outfits. Tauseef loved them but Simah was not impressed. She till posed properly for the thank you video. Harry responded back immediately with a thank you video of his own from his kids.

            Now that presents were open it was time for breakfast. Liam got started cooking while Zayn helped Simah open her toys. Tauseef decided he needed to try on all his new clothes and show them to his fathers. Once that was done he began to fret over what outfit he should wear to Christmas dinner at his grandparents. Liam simply shook his head. He wondered if Harry was becoming a bad influence on his son when it came to fashion.

            Only when breakfast was on the table and the children were happily occupied did Zayn and Liam finally get a moment to themselves.

                "Happy Christmas," Zayn said producing a present that he was hiding behind his back.

            "Happy Christmas," Liam said producing his own present. Liam opened his first. Zayn got Liam fingerless gloves, a photo album, and a design for his next tattoo that involved their kids. Liam had been talking about a new tattoo and wanting an album to put some more pictures of the kids in but he didn't understand the fingerless gloves.

            "You're always complaining that the music room is too cold. I thought this might help."

            Liam smiled and gave Zayn a chaste kiss. "Thank you. Now open yours."

            Liam got Zayn more art supplies that were family friendly, his spray paints weren't good for the children, and a bundle of handmade coupons listing services Liam will provide for him. "Oh yes." Zayn began searching through the coupons under he found the one that he wanted. "Kiss Under the Mistletoe."

            "Oh fine," Liam agreed following Zayn to the entryway where they hung a fake mistletoe. Once there Zayn pulled Liam close to a passionate kiss. With two young children it wasn't often that they got to kiss like that. Therefore Zayn took his time, slowly using his tongue to explore Liam's mouth. It wasn't long till both men felt a stirring they often felt but couldn't act on. Just as Zayn's hand was sneaking down to grasp Liam's arse they heard "ew that's gross." And just like that the moment was gone.

            "Oh you think it's gross huh?" Liam challenged scooping his son up and placing kisses all over his face. Tauseef giggled and squirmed in this arms trying to get away. Zayn had picked up Simah as well. Once everyone had calmed down Tauseef and Simah went to play with their toys while Liam and Zayn ate and then showered to get ready for dinner at Liam’s parent’s house. They would visit Zayn’s family in a few days.

     

     

            Dinner went the normal way. The adults all sat together eating the drinking while the kids ran around the played. Eventually the woman ended up in the kitchen talking about what ever women did while the men were in the living room commenting on the game. The children had broken up into age groups and spread out along the house. A few became so quiet that they had to be checked on. Finally the night came to end and it was time for everyone to head home.   
            "I don't want to go home," Tauseef claimed standing on the stairs with his cousin James.  
            "Come on Tauseef it's late. It's time to go," Liam said not really in the mood to have a fight with the son.  
            "I wanna stay with James."  
            "Yeah," James added, before the children ran upstairs to barricade themselves in one of the rooms. Oh great now he has help.  
            "Why don't I keep the children for the night," Karen suggested quietly. "They can have a cousin’s sleep over."  
            "Oh you don't have to do that mom," Nicola said coming to the stairs ready to call James.  
            "Really it's no trouble. I feel like I never get to see them anymore."   
            Liam looked over to lock eyes with Zayn. His husband’s eyes said that he was fine with whatever Liam wanted.   
            "Okay if you’re sure. But if they give you any trouble let me know and I'll come get them," Liam said giving his mom a kiss. "Tauseef come here a minute please."   
            Reluctantly Tauseef came down to stand in front of his parents. "Grandma said you can sleep over if you promise to be good and help with your sister."   
            "I will, I will!" The child said excitedly.   
            "Okay then kiss me and Abba good night. And make sure to say thank you to Grandma."   
            Tauseef opened his arms to receive a hug and a kiss. He then did the same to Zayn before hugging Karen and then disappearing upstairs with James. Liam and Zayn then found Simah to tell her the development. While the girl was a little wary of sleeping away from her parents, the promise of popcorn and movies helped sway her vote. Before they knew it Zayn and Liam were alone in their house for what felt like forever.   
            "Do you think they'll be okay?" Liam asked for the thousandth time since they left the Payne house.   
            "They'll be fine," Zayn assured him crawling into bed. "They're with your parents. What's the worst that could happen?"  
            "Don't say that." Liam crawled into bed alongside Zayn. "It's just weird being away from them."   
            "It is but sooner or later they'll be invited to sleep overs by classmates and such. And then they'll grow up and go away to college. We have to start letting go."  
            "Oh god don't mention college. I'm not ready." Liam was starting to get teary eyed.  
            Zayn moved closer to cuddle Liam. "It's a long way off. And it could be worse."  
            "What could be worse?"  
            "They could join a boy band at 16 and leave home forever."  
            Liam laughed so hard he fell over at that. "Oh no anything but that." He then sobered. "My poor mum. No wonder she cried so much. I was the baby and I just left with no warning."  
"Hey none of that." Zayn pulled Liam back towards him. "She was proud of you and happy that you did it." Since having children Liam got into a habit of feeling bad for all the trouble he put his parents through. Zayn tried to explain that his parents held nothing against him but he still got this way sometimes. "Why don't we go to bed? We get to sleep in."   
            "Okay." They shared a few kisses before slowly drifting off in each other's arms.   
            "Happy Christmas, Zayn."  
            "Happy Christmas, Liam."  
  
  
            The next morning Liam woke up to a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of Zayn's tongue on his hole. Opening his eyes he noticed a coupon sitting on his pillow. "Eat Liam's Arse."   
            "Starting early I see," Liam said trying to sound bored but it came out as more of a moan. Zayn simply moaned in response before doubling his efforts. Liam just laid back and enjoyed the sensation.   
            Finally when he thought he couldn't take it anymore Zayn added a finger. He then began to finger and lick Liam open, leaving the boy a whimpering mess.   
            "Please Zayn," Liam begged when the man seemed to be only focused on stimulating Liam, not making him come.   
            "Please what Liam?" Zayn asked innocently.   
            "Stop teasing."  
            "I'm not teasing." Zayn added and second finger causing Liam to let out a large moan.  
            "Then fuck me. Now."   
            "Your wish is my command." With that Zayn pulled back grabbing the lube he placed on the bed. After slicking himself up he entered Liam with one smooth motion.   
            "Fuck yes." Liam moaned.   
            Zayn kept the pace slow just feeling every inch of Liam. He stared into Liam's eyes kissing him periodically. It had been a long time they were able to do more than a quick fuck and Zayn planned to take advantage of the moment. All too soon he felt Liam's hole flutter as he felt his balls tighten.   
            "I'm...I'm gonna cum," Liam gasped.  
            "Me too...fuck...cum with me."  
            "Yes!....yes!"  
            "Fuck oh god...yes!"  
            With that Liam and Zayn both came together. 

  
            After taking a small nap together they took a luxurious bath before heading back to bed for round two. Zayn was balls deep in Liam when his mother called saying the kids were ready to be picked up. They finished quickly then changed to go and get their kids. Sure it sucked that they couldn't have as much sex as they wanted, but the smiles and hugs they got from Tauseef and Simah when they arrived at the house made it worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The last the final installment will be up soon!


End file.
